starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Klatooinian
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Klă-tōō-ĭn’-ē-ăn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,60 tot 2,00 meter | leeftijd = > 90 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet =Klatooine | gesproken = Huttese | geschreven = Huttese | kolonies = | affiliatie = Hutts }} Klatooinians waren een species afkomstig van Klatooine in de Si'Klaata Cluster dat al duizenden jaren diende onder de Hutts. De Klatooinians hadden veel respect voor tradities en het concept ‘tijd’. Fysiologie Klatooinians hadden een hond-achtig uiterlijk met een dikke, naakte huid die groen tot bruin van kleur was. Ze hadden kleine ogen, grote bovenlippen en dikke wenkbrauwen. Mannelijke Klatooinians waren groter dan de vrouwelijke leden en dat was één van de weinige uiterlijke verschillen tussen de twee geslachten. Talloze Klatooinians waren analfabeten. Ze spraken Huttese omdat de originele taal en schrift van de Klatooinians enkel terug te vinden was in oude bronnen. Cultuur Tijd Het concept ‘tijd’ nam een belangrijke plaats in bij de Klatooinians en was cruciaal om hun geschiedenis te begrijpen. Alvorens de geschiedenis op Klatooine begon, vormde er zich in de Derelkoos Desert een natuurlijke constructie van de aardkorst waardoor vloeibaar Wintrium kon ontsnappen. Het contact van het Wintrium met de droge woestijnlucht zorgde na 10.000 jaar voor een enorm glazen bouwwerk dat leek op een fontein, bevroren in de tijd. De Klatooinians noemden dit wonder de Fountain of Ancients en het was effectief één van de vreemdste wonderen in het universum. Voor de Klatooinians was de Fountain een religieus symbool voor geduld, sterkte en kracht door ouderdom. Klatooinians geloofden dat tijd de oerkracht was en de sleutel bevatte tot alle wijsheid aangezien alles verging maar de tijd bleef bestaan. De Fountain of Ancients werd groter en groter naarmate de tijd verstreek en als "kinderen van de fontein" voelden de Klatooinians dat zij ook sterker konden worden naarmate de tijd verstreek. De Klatooinians bewaakten hun monument met alle mogelijke veiligheidsmaatregelen en geen enkele vorm van technologie was toegelaten in een omgeving van één kilometer rond de Fountain. Hutts De Klatooinians leidden een leven in dienst van de Hutts die de Klatooinians beschouwden als de Ancients. Jonge Klatooinians werden opgeleid in geschiedenis, tradities, mythes en legenden. Hun persoonlijkheid werd op dat moment weggenomen, mede doordat Klatooinians niet konden lezen of schrijven en alle lessen werden gegeven in het Huttese. Het enige wat veel Klatooinians van elkaar anders hadden, was hun naam en zelfs daar was er niet zo heel veel verschil tussen. Klatooinians kregen immers hun namen van belangrijke historische Klatooinians zoals Barada M'Beg. Vele Klatooinians heetten dan ook Barada of M'Beg. thumb|250px|Klatooinian op Coruscant Op 10-jarige leeftijd werden de kinderen verkocht aan steden of organisaties onder controle van de Hutts waar ze een specifiek beroep leerden dat ze voor de rest van hun leven zouden uitvoeren. Jonge Klatooinians die in opstand kwamen, kregen zware arbeid te verduren zoals werken in mijnen, in scheepsdokken en in molens. Ook als soldaten werden Klatooinians vaak gebruikt in de legers van de Hutts. De meeste Klatooinians gebruikten echter liever oude wapens als zwaarden of pistolen in plaats van Blasters en Vibroweapons. De regering op Klatooine vreesde de Hutts maar stilaan begonnen de Klatooinians zich vragen te stellen over het contract dat ze eeuwen geleden hadden ondertekend met de Hutts. Klatooine werd geregeerd door een Council of Elders die zetelde nabij de Fountain of the Hutt Ancients, de nieuwe naam die de Fountain kreeg na de Hutt overheersing. Deze nieuwe naam was ook een doorn in het oog voor vele Klatooinians waardoor stilaan meer en meer Klatooinians in opstand kwamen tegen de Hutts. De Council of Elders verkoos alleen nieuwe leden wanneer een lid was gestorven of niet meer in staat was om te zetelen. Kandidaten werden gekozen op basis van ouderdom en expertise. De verkiezing gebeurde naar analogie met verschillende Klatooinian legenden. Andere Klatooinians Klatooinians die de Force konden gebruiken waren zeldzaam. Jedi Knights Tarados Gon en Sta-Den Eekin sneuvelden tijdens de Battle of Geonosis. Eens men de trouw van een Klatooinian verdiende, werd hij of zij een trouwe bondgenoot. De Klatooinians waren ook de zogenaamde eigenaars van het beroemde Klatooinian Trade Guild. Natuurlijk werd deze organisatie door de Hutts gecontroleerd en gerund. Klatooine bezat verschillende steden waar de meest standaard technologie aanwezig was. Het gebied rond de Fountain of Ancients was vrij van alle vormen van technologie. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|right|Een Klatooinian op Sorgan Toen de Klatooinians de Fountain of Ancients ontdekten in de Derelkoos Desert begonnen ze meteen met de constructie te aanbidden en te beschermen. Zij zagen dit als een geschenk van hun goden om zich te weren tegen het harde leven op Klatooine. Terwijl alles verging en vervaagde door de tijd, werd de Fountain steeds sterker en groter. De Klatooinians wisten niet wat ze zagen toen de Hutts op Klatooine landden rond 25.100 BBY. De Hutts konden een extreem hoge leeftijd bereiken en daarmee trotseerden ze het concept van de tijd dat voor de Klatooinians zo belangrijk was. De Klatooinians dachten zelfs dat de Hutts de Ancients waren. Uit respect en verafgoding, gingen de Klatooinians een contract aan met de Hutts, net zoals de Nikto en de Vodrans, eveneens afkomstig uit de Si'Klaata Cluster. De Klatooinian die dit contract bestudeerde en ondertekende was Barada M'Beg. Hij werd later een held in de geschiedenis van zijn volk omdat hij een alliantie had kunnen smeden met de "goden". De Klatooinians werden opgeleid als goede en zeer trouwe soldaten van de Hutts. De Hutts wisten uiteraard perfect hoe ze de Klatooinians konden strikken om hen te laten mee vechten in hun strijd tegen Xim the Despot. In de Third Battle of Vontor konden de Hutts met hun nieuwe bondgenoten de troepen van Xim the Despot definitief verslagen. De Klatooinians bleven echter in dienst van de Hutts al groeide het besef dat het contract met de Hutts ook slechts tijdelijk was. De Hutts moesten ervoor zorgen dat deze tijd steeds werd gerekt. Na verloop van tijd begonnen vooral jonge Klatooinians in opstand te komen. Dit gebeurde vooral na de val van de Galactic Republic en vele Klatooinians sloten zich aan bij opstandelingengroepen zoals de Rebel Alliance terwijl andere Klatooinians zich verborgen hielden in de wildernis op Klatooine. Deze groeperingen grepen ook terug naar de oude Klatooinian taal die slechts terug te vinden was in oude fragmenten en bronnen. De Klatooinians geloofden dat als het Empire zou vallen, ze zichzelf mogelijk konden loswrikken van de Hutts. Hun Council of Elders was voor hen niets anders dan een groep poppen van de Hutts die nooit in opstand zou durven komen. De Hutts merkten deze opstandigheid uiteraard op en begonnen strenger op te treden tegen de Klatooinians, wat dan weer resulteerde in nog meer opstand. Sociologen herkenden in deze beweging het begin van het einde van de meester-dienaar relatie tussen de Hutts en de Klatooinians. Alleen tijd kon vertellen wanneer deze relatie ten einde zou komen. Ook Jabba the Hutt gebruikte verschillende Klatooinians in zijn organisatie als Skiff Guards of wachters. Bekende Klatooinian thumb|250px|right|Umpass-stay, muzikant en lijfwacht *Barada *Kithaba *Umpass-stay *Chokk *Tarados Gon *Sta-Den Eekin *Barada M'Beg *Castas Achter de Schermen *Klatooinians worden soms omschreven als Klatooinans of als Baradas. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **R2 Come Home **Lethal Trackdown *The Mandalorian - Chapter 4 Bron *Klatooinian in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Klatooinians